Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob in Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob in Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie is the Twenty five episode which it was been based on the famous internet video game critic named Angry Video Game Nerd which it was been have an movie version in 2014 and it was an review of the infamous Atari 2600 video game E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial that it was been based on the famous film of the same name but the game was become as one of the worst video game ever created. Plot In the early of 1970's the famous video game company named Atari Inc. which it become as one the the best video game company in history but later in the year of 1982 Atari decide to hired Howard Scott Warshaw the creator of Radiers of the Lost Ark and Yars' Revenge to help him to create an Atari 2600 video game that it was based on the famous film of the same name E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial to completed it which the full complete to development is 6 to 7 months, but as for E.T. it was 5 week on development to make the deadline that it needed to be rush to Christmas when E.T. on the Atari 2600 is released the gamer, fans of the film and even critics gave an harsh reviews to Atari and then Atari loss about billion dollars that it bankrupted then it happen to the video game crash in 1983, then Atari have no choice to buried all the copy's of the game it cause and sent it to the Alamogordo, New Mexico then E.T. is been marketed as one of the worst video game of all time. Few years later ago an video game creator of Cockburn Industries Inc. named Mandi to created an new video game titled E.T. Two which the sequel will be better but it decide to make it "worse" which no-one understands of why do people like to play bad video game which it use the help of the Internet video game reviewer named The Angry Video Game Nerd. In the few days of The Angry Video Game Nerd is reviewing all poorly video games that can entertaining the fans so after the all the video's he uploaded on YouTube so all the fan's request AVGN to do the review of E.T. so he refused so he was working of his work with the help of Cooper that can hold the camera, AVGN and Cooper were going to work but before that someone knocking the door that it was Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob which AVGN that of what were their help so Colin asked him that he and them were are the fans of him so AVGN can use the help of them that their were never get harmed meanwhile in GameStop that AVGN and Cooper works but AVGN seen an poster of E.T. Two that it make him shocked that it was going to happen to the fans that it will play the original E.T. game that AVGN is still refused to review it, meanwhile in at the arcade room were Mandi ask them to see an demo of E.T. Two which AVGN puke. AVGN was going back to sleep which he have himself an nightmare that he was three year old in the 1982 that he got an E.T. from the Atari 2600 in christmas when he plugs in the Atari console he was upset, the next one is that AVGN is falling the pit that it was from the E.T. game and goes back up and falls again, when he was woke up but an Evil version of E.T. that it was an Dream, then he was in the New Mexico which it was E.T. games that were buried which it was founded it that it called the Atari Landfill but all the fans even the three heroes that it become as an zombie version, then he finally woke up that he will save the fans and even the three heroes so he will accepted to review this game but only if the buried legend were true so Colin, Bubbyaustin, Jacob, AVGN, Cooper and Mandi that their were going to New Mexico to find the landfill but an Area 51 were spying of the heroes which an ruler of Area 51 named General Dark Onward and the female solider named Sergeant McButter is joined up with Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin and Anti-Jacob to stop them, later Cooper explains to the Nerd and the heroes that an creature name Death Mwauthzyx from Mount Fuji that it will never exist at all, but the villains meet up with the heroes so the heroes were luckily escape. So the heroes must find an creator of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial on the Atari 2600 but it not Warshaw but not other than Dr. Zandor who works in Area 51 about in few years ago but been fired to Evil CJ which Zandor use to help Warshaw to create an blue base of the game, when Zandor escapes from Area 51 to tried to save his friend that Atari is never buried it, it was Area 51 and Evil CJ did this. W.I.P. Cast *Colin J.r. Pendergast *Bubbyaustin *Jacob *Angry Video Game Nerd (debut) *Cooper (debut) *Mandi (debut) *Dr. Zandor (debut) *2600 E.T. (debut) *Howard Scott Warshaw (debut) *Atari Inc. (debut, very brief cameo) *Evil CJ *Evil Bubbyaustin *Anti-Jacob *General Dark Onward (debut) *Sergeant McButter (debut) *Death Mwauthzyx (debut) *Nostalgia Critic (debut, cameo) Script See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob in Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie/Script Trivia *In the AVGN Movie version the game named E.T. the Extra-Terrrestrial is been changed to Eee Tee and other companies to get pass from the illegal copyright, which in the Colin version will use the real world and changed Eee Tee to E.T. the Extra-Terrrestrial. Category:AVGN Movie Category:Episodes